The present invention relates to a system for automatically regulating the engine speed of an internal combustion engine for automobiles, and more particularly to a system for regulating the idling speed.
The idling speed of the engine is initially regulated to a predetermined set speed in the manufacturing shop. Thereafter, the idling speed increases gradually, because the friction of the engine decreases as the mileage of the automobile increases. Therefore, the idling speed must be regulated to the set speed by operating the regulating screw according to the variation of the idling speed.